


The Sleeping Prince

by foggywizard, scribensdracones



Series: Noblesse Fairytale Edition [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Parody, Funny, Roleplay Logs, Sleeping Beauty AU, this is standalone from the first fairy tale dont worry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribensdracones/pseuds/scribensdracones
Summary: The Lord gives Raskreia the task to retrieve the stolen Ragnarok and to break the curse that keeps Prince Raizel in a deep sleep.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia
Series: Noblesse Fairytale Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497563
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is, technically, part 2 of the fairytale series - though it works as standalone, occasionally referencing the first tale in the series! The summary: After Queen Aris was cursed to become a beast, her cousin, Karias, became the king under guidance of his father. After Maduke broke the beast's curse twenty years later, Karias makes a choice that upsets the Lord.

The lands of the Lord were beautiful - they were flourishing under his wise, just rule and his magical powers. It was at the festival of flowers that he returned to the capital after leaving it in a rush upon receiving troubling news. The king climbed she steps to his throne and sat down. Carefully, he brushed back his long, flowing hair before having the princess summoned. Ah, the light of his life, his great pride. "Raskreia. Did I interrupt your fencing lesson?"

Raskreia looked down at her arm, still holding her sword. "Yes." But that was fine. She could always return to it once she was done here. That was what tutors were for, after all. They helped her learn while working around her busy schedule as a princess.

"Do you remember that rude queen that tried to force me into prostitution when I asked her for shelter for a night, twenty years ago?" Probably not, she was just a toddler back then, after all.

"... No?" That had happened? What on earth...? "People do that?"

"Yes. I cursed her and everyone in the castle. The cousin of King Karias. You know. Your betrothed. I cursed her to be a beast, and only a confession of love can break the spell."

She nodded. A weird story, but father didn't tell her things without them having a point. _Usually._

"Well. Instead of becoming a better person and winning the heart of someone in earnest, she just found someone worse! I've been to their wedding!"

"At least she found love?" Though, that didn't seem to be the point of this. Just that he was upset about the curse being broken.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them and Karias now. Some might try to use her return to their advantage."

"That is just how it is with politics, isn't it?" Of course someone was bound to use her return to their advantage.

The king nodded to confirm. That was an issue they would have to keep an eye on. "Did anything eventful happen while I was gone?"

She shook her head. "All is the same as ever, your Majesty."

"Raskreia." He sighed. "Just call me father."

"That would be inappropriate, your Majesty." She would not risk the ire of their country over something as insignificant as a title.

The king sighed and shook his head. Really, she was absolutely unyielding. "You can resume your studies."

She nodded, leaving to go rejoin her tutor, her hips swaying lightly to the same militant gait she always used.

For two days, everything was quiet - until, one day, a most unexpected visitor showed up - the young king Karias himself, accompanied by two knights of the royal family. An hour after his arrival, Raskreia was called to the throne room, to him and her father.

The princess approached the two men, caught off guard by the sight of her betrothed. Was there a reason for his sudden appearance? She courtsied before her father, then towards Karias, waiting for further explanation.

“Hello there, milady.” Karias bowed deeply to her.

Raskreia acknowledged his bow with a graceful nod.

"Now, son, what brings you here in person today?", The king asked, resting his cheek against his hand.

“I have come to inform you that I am no longer the king of the western lands.” No. “The rightful queen has had that dreadful curse on her broken, so I gave her her rule back.”

The Lord and the princess both stared for a couple of moments. "So you have stepped down?", he asked to confirm.

“I have.” Karias could not just keep it when it belonged to his cousin. “It is... less dangerous for the civilians if I do so.” He could start a civil war over right to the throne, but that would harm the very people he sought to serve.

"You have ruled for twenty years, ten of which you ruled as actual king, and not under the guidance of your father."

“That doesn’t mean that war won’t break out if I refuse. In fact, it means I’d have a higher chance of starting one.”

"What is done is done." He waved his hand in discontent. "I hope you understand I cannot give you Raskreia's hand anymore. She is still a princess."

Karias’s mouth opened, and then closed again. Was he not still a prince, even if he was no longer king? How was he unsuitable? “I do,” he lied.

"A princess strengthens the alliances with other nations by becoming the queen of another king," Raskreia pointed out slowly, brows furrowed. She didn't like this - Karias had been perfectly acceptable.

"Monarchs don't grow on trees," the king sighed. This was a pain.

Karias’s own brows furrowed. Wasn’t Raskreia an only child and therefore the king’s heir? What was he planning having her marry a ruler? This should have actually made Karias _more_ suitable. “I.... My love. Might I at least be able to continue loving you as a sister?” Anything to at least stay in her life. They’d been betrothed longer than he’d been properly ruling, after all.

Raskreia smiled graciously and nodded. "I will be overjoyed to maintain friendly relations with you."

Ah. Cold as always. He adored her all the same, but no! They were _family_ now. Not lovers-to-be. “Thank you, milady.”

The Lord rubbed his chin. "I'll need some time to find you another suitable fiance then," he sighed. "Thank you for coming to see Raskreia in person. Feel welcome to be our guest, there is no need to return right away."

He nodded. “Thanks Dad.”

He laughed heartily. "it's a shame you decided to step down. If you intend to reclaim the crown at some point soon, we'd be inclined to support you."

He shook his head. “If the Queen does not bear children, it will be mine again one day anyway.” That said, the age gap now was significantly smaller than it once was.

"And she is married to some nobody, I heard?"

“The ex-mayor of Brighttown.” Karias did keep decent enough tabs on his subjects. Not enough to know more than that bit of info, but he at least knew who he was. Couldn’t say the same of Brighttown’s other inhabitants though.

"Some nobody," he repeated. Brighttown was merely a small town in the heartlands after all. Finally, he dismissed them both, and Raskreia accompanied her ex-fiance. "Was this your own free choice?", she asked.

“Of course it was,” Karias admitted. “The reasons I gave the king were true, but also... I cannot stand in the way of a love that pure. She deserves the throne.”

Raskreia frowned, but didn't argue it. "What will you do now?"

“I don’t quite know, actually. Wander around, I suppose?” Look for adventure, since his hope of coming here to stay with his beloved... _sister_... was a bust.

"You're still Duke of the northern shire, aren't you?" No one could take that away from him.

"That I am, milady." Not that he'd been there in some time. Not with running the lands.

"So you still have somewhere to go, and duties to fulfill."

"I... actually don't know. I've kept tabs on the viceroy I left in charge, but I have no idea if they prefer him or me." He should go back all the same, he supposed.

"It's your birthright. Regardless of what the common people say." Though she could respect his deep regard for the wishes of his subjects. "They care about the crops and the market prices, not who actually rules."

Karias nodded. Sound enough. "I shall return shortly then."

"Are you glad you're no king anymore?"

"I don't know. It's been so long since I _wasn't_ king."

"Your whole life, pretty much." Most kings didn't get to choose.

"Yes," he confirmed. "I don't really know how to do differently now."

"You are still young. You have time to discover it." In a way, she even wondered if she might be jealous.

"... Your Highness, what will you do now that your father has dissolved our engagement?"

Raskreia took a moment to think about her answer. "My father will find another suitable husband."

"Ah... we could always elope, you know?" He was only half-joking, if he was honest.

Raskreia chuckled. "If he does not find a suitable husband, I'll happily consider you as alternative." And reign this land herself, since it did not seem like her father would remarry anytime soon.

“I will await word of his success then.” Or failure. “I will stay for a few days and then depart, milady. Shall we appreciate your mother’s gardens then?” The ones the king’s late wife had planted, and were carefully cared for even now.

"Yes. I enjoy taking walks in them." Her Lord father did so, too. They were a refuge of quiet and beauty amid the hectic life of monarchs. Boldly, Raskreia took his arm. "Let me show you everything."

The next day, it seemed as though the king had found a solution for his predicament. He was in his private library that also served as laboratory for his arcane studies, and he waited for the Princess patiently. "Do you know King Muzaka, north of us?", he inquired.

"The one who doesn't act like a king?" Whenever he'd come for diplomacy reasons.

"Yes. That one." He waited for her reaction to him being brought up.

Remembering some of his antics brought a scowl to her face that she quickly schooled back into her normal, royal expression. "What of him?"

"He is no King by natural right. Long ago,a couple of months before you were born, a handsome young prince was cursed on the day of coronation. Muzaka, his best friend, has been keeping the throne ever since, in case his friend returns."

She blinked. "And... you want me to marry which?"

"I want you to travel to his castle and see if you can break the curse. He was a really friendly, gentle fellow. You might like him."

"Very well." She bowed. "I will abide by your will, Majesty." Ugh. Friendly and gentle meant nothing when he was likely twice her age. Cursed or no, there was no guarantee that he was still the age he had been upon it being applied.

"I will have everything arranged. I also want you to choose a dependable, trustworthy knight to accompany you on this journey."

"Sir Ludis?"

"Yes. Good. He is a great knight. And an adventure might do him good and teach him a lot." The King nodded in approval.

"I will inform him that he should prepare for a journey then."

"That is good." The Lord nodded. "I hope you are not too disappointed that a marriage with Duke Karias is no longer an option."

"He is more disappointed than I am." If him suggesting that they elope was anything to go by. She hadn't chosen him in the first place, what with it having been arranged when they were still children.

"Well, he chose to renounce his throne in favour of ... whatever it is he is going to do." He shook his head in disbelief. "... She really was supposed to become _better_ and not get with someone _worse_!"

Did it really matter though? She’d apparently been a decent ruler, for as hedonistic as she was. From the few records she’d found after looking her up out of curiosity anyway. “Is her husband that bad?”

"He can't be good if he is close friends with Lagus, to start with!" The King shook his head.

Right. Lagus. The man who he constantly complained about, and rarely stopped. “Are you ever going to explain that weird grudge you two have against each other?”

"Maybe, one day, I will tell you. You might care to hear how the Prince was cursed, though, because Lagus was the one who did it! Ah, I remember it like yesterday..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting PL narrate was the best idea we ever had.

A coronation was always a great opportunity to meet up with old friends from all corners of the world – and of course, the Sorcrerer-King would attend the coronation of the young prince Raizel. Upon his arrival, he immediately noted how exquisitely everything was organised, from the decoration to the attending guests. A black haired youth greeted the blond man, clasping his hands around the older man’s. “Thank you for coming.” Brother had invited most of them, but it was still Raizel’s job to greet them.

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel." He smiled, taking his time to pronounce the long name of the young Prince. A couple of minutes older than his brother, and thus, heir to the throne. "How do you feel, now that your big day has come?" The Sorcrer-King smiled gently.

"Same as always." He wished he could be looking out a window right now. But Brother said he couldn't do that. Even if he was perfectly capable of holding a conversation that way.

"Good. I trust you were well prepared for the duty ahead of you." Raizel was of such a demure, gentle nature, he'd be a wonderful son-in-law, if only he had a daughter his age. "I will go now, I haven't greeted Queen Aris yet."

Raizel blushed and shuffled. “Can you convince her to stop making strange comments about Brother and I?” Really, that was... He shook his head. “Nevermind. I don’t wish to cause strife. Perhaps she’ll stop on her own.”

"No, she must stop doing that,” he agreed. Especially since the two of them were prime candidates for a marriage. The young prince about to be crowned king and the queen who was a mere three years younger than him.

He nodded. The Sorcerer-King was older and more experienced at diplomacy than either of the twins, so perhaps he would make some headway. He turned to greet Lagus as well.

"My Prince!" Lagus smiled kindly as he clasped both of Raizel's hands. "It's a joy to see you."

"It is good to see you as well." Just like the Sorcerer King, the witch Lagus had long helped the two siblings. "My brother is making preparations in the study. He said he wanted to speak with you."

"Ah, does he? I will go and see him shortly." Lagus chuckled kindly. "I am sure he can wait a few more minutes while we speak."

"I'm afraid I cannot speak much. I have to greet every guest." Brother had told him to do so.

"Your rejection wounds me." Of course he knew that the young Prince, about to be king, would not have much time. "But surely we will find an opportunity to chat later." He lowered his head respectfully before moving past Raizel to head for the study where his younger twin brother would wait for him.

"Ah, Lagus." The brother's hair curled menacingly around his face. He always hated Raizel. How dare he be born before him when he was so obviously unsuited for the throne!? "We have much to discuss."

Lagus nodded with a sinister chuckle. "Of course, Your Royal Highness, you will be our rightful King by the end of this day."

“Good. It has to be untraceable. I can’t have my people thinking I could kill my own brother. No matter how pathetic he is.” Stupid Raizel and being both the older and better looking twin with his heroic waves, so unlike his brother’s villainous curls.

Another nod. "Especially not when the Sorcerer-King of Lukedonia is here. I cannot ever hope to measure myself up to his radiant splendour and overwhelming magic powers!"

* * *

Raskreia interrupted then. “Your Majesty... how could you possibly know of this?” This seemed sketchy.

"Well, I _assume_ that this is how it went!" Lord huffed. "Let me continue the tale of how Prince Raizel fell prey to an insidious curse!"

Her eyes narrowed accusingly. She was not some child to be told a fairy tale. She was asking for the true facts of this ‘curse’ she was supposed to defeat. The Sorcrerer-King merely ignored her facial expression and resumed his passionately retold tale. "As I was saying...

* * *

Lagus chuckled darkly. 'And we also must beware of the Power of the Sorcerer-King of Lukedonia'!"

“He will not know. Raizel will die tonight. His next dinner will be his last. And then I will marry the queen of Unia and our position will be the strongest it’s ever been.”

"Yes, you and Queen Aris will make a formidable match!" Lagus clasped his hands. "Her curly hair goes wonderful with yours."

* * *

“Majesty. Get to the point.” Raskreia was now annoyed by this.

The Lord sighed. "Fine. They planned to trick Prince Raizel into offending Lagus so much, a curse would be justified."

She nodded. “Continue.” Since they were now past his ridiculous dialogue.

* * *

"Here." Lagus pulled out a golden root vegetable, crowned with a white flower on top. "This is one of my most prized plants. It must be served to him, and I will rightly say he must have stolen it from my gardens, for they grow nowhere else in the world."

"Of course. I'll put it in a bowl of noodles. He likes those."

"But make sure all court can see it well and clear that he is eating my golden turnip!"

"Yes."

"Good. Good." Lagus chuckled evilly. "This plan is formidable."

The brother laughed malevolently. "Yes. No one will be able to stop this. No one."

Lagus gave a bow before leaving the study. Everything would fall right into place. The golden turnip would be served to the prince and he could curse him for this offense.

Back with Prince Raizel, he'd greeted all of his guests, and could finally mingle with them. Yet he chose not to do so, looking out a window into the gardens.

The ball was a splendid one, and finally, they all took seat for dinner. Lagus, as sorcrerer who helped the twin brothers much, was invited to the Prince's table, along with his brother, the Sorcrerer-King, Queen Aris and other royals who had come to attend the coronation which was scheduled for the next morning. The two mages had to discuss who would get to hold the first laudatio for the prince, two mages, one was older, the other was a king - and they both turned to Raizel. "Who do you wish to hold the first laudatio in your honour, your royal highness?", the steward in charge of organising everything asked.

"..." Raizel flushed, uncomfortable with having to choose. "I..." "Just have the Sorcerer-King do it, brother." The brother evilly interjected. He knew of the king's power, and offending him was not wise.

The Lord smiled and tossed back his glorious golden hair as he stood up to deliver a breathtakingly touching laudatio for the two brothers, but especially the crown prince, older by a stunning twenty minutes, who surely would be a wonderful king - everyone stood up and applauded when he sat back down, seemingly unfazed by the standing ovation he received. Once the invitees calmed down, the food was brought in - the king was served his beloved noodles in a rich broth, decorated with a golden turnip, run through by tender purple veins in its juicy, delicious flesh that had the perfect crunch to accompany the sogginess of those strings of wheat the prince loved so much.

"Wh-where did you get that turnip?!" A sinister display of false hurt, made to entrap the prince. "Turnip?" The crown prince asked, bringing some up to his mouth innocently.

Lagus watched him eat, seemingly horrified. "This turnip you eat, that adorns your food like the crown of a king!"

He looked down at it. "I do not know." He did not prepare his meals. He looked to his brother in askance, but he only shook his head, seemingly in terror.

Queen Aris glanced around. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Lagus stood up. "****Greed**** is a terrible sin for a king!"

"Please, Mage Lagus, I don't know what you're talking about." The poor king-to-be was near tears, sad, red eyes as wet as the broth.

"These turnips, golden-skinned and lilac-veined, they grow nowhere in the world but my gardens! These fruits of my hard labour have been stolen from me for your own greed!"

"I did not know they were taken, let alone used." The poor man-boy-prince-king pleaded with the irrational magician.

"Lies! This would-be king is a liar and a thief! Only someone of royal blood or true magic can harvest these and transport them without them perishing!" He flared up with red and black energy. A countess two tables away swooned and fainted. "All of you, you high invitees, be witness: I curse thee, Cadis Etrama di Raizel!" As the malicious energy almost hit Raizel, stealing the life away from him, the sorcrerer-king jumped up, bathed in glorious golden light, and averted part of Lagus' evil curse. "You shall not die, but sleep!", he proclaimed. "No hair will turn gray, and no wrinkle appear on your face, as you rest until the day a princess brings you back!"

* * *

A voice interrupted- "Magic, I get. But how exactly is a _turnip_ supposed to detect a royal bloodline? Coups happen, Majesty." Raskreia's eyes pierced her father where he stood on his throne, making massive arm movements to accentuate his story.

He glanced down at her. "Raskreia, my wonderful brilliant daughter, please do not interrupt me when I am trying to tell you a story. This is what happened, I was there, in person! And the turnip was magical!"

"_Fine_." She mumbled something about an 'idiot father' and 'lying and saying things that did not make sense', but did not interrupt further.

* * *

"The brother put the crown prince in a high tower guarded by a fearsome monster under the guise of Lagus not being able to get to him there, but was soon found guilty of treason. Muzaka took over after the sentencing, citing that he would keep the peace until the day Prince Raizel could become king. Many have tried to slay the serpent that keeps him, but all have failed. Unable to reach him, he rests there, waiting for his princess to bring him back to rule his lands."

"And thus, I conclude my accounts of this dramatic tale of how the young king-to-be fell prey to an insidious curse!" The blond man finally stepped down from the throne he'd abused as podium. "You will need something special to accomplish this quest."

"Special... what do you have in mind, Majesty?"

"You'll need to go to the island of mist and convince the Lady of the lake to give back Ragnarok. Yes. My legendary sword forged from magic meteorite steel. A thief I suspect to be under the orders of Lagus has stolen it years before your birth and according to my magic sensing powers, it must be in the possession of the Lady of the lake."

"Understood. I will go with Sir Ludis at once."

The King smiled benevolently. "Splendid. I am certain you will excel at your task."

Raskreia bowed before her father and turned. She should probably inform Karias, who enjoyed being away from his home for a bit, where no one insisted on talking about his choice to resign from the throne.

When the princess asked to see him... He was full of hope and excitement. What would she have to tell him? He bowed before her once he arrived in the room where she received visits. "Your Royal Highness, Rose of the West, Morning- and Evenstar, how can I serve you?"

"I have come to inform you that I am leaving shortly. His Majesty has found a solution to my problem and is sending me on a quest."

"Oh." His face fell. Karias had thought for a couple of days about who might be a worthy prince for her, to no avail.

"Were you aware that King Muzaka is a mere Viceroy?" Because Raskreia hadn't known previously.

“No?" He only knew that Muzaka was a very unusual king. He was about three years old when the man was crowned.

"So apparently, the prince they have- the one that is supposed to be the true king- is under a spell, and King Muzaka is only reigning in his stead."

"And you will set out to break the spell?" His face fell. He'd have loved to break a curse as well!

"I will." Ah... she put a hand on his shoulder. "It seems elopement is off the table." That was probably what he was upset about, right?

Karias gave a nod, and then, he knelt before her. "Then allow me to be your knight, Your Royal Highness! Let me accompany you to this perilous journey and be your sword and your shield!"

"... I'm already bringing Sir Ludis." But two wouldn't hurt. "I suppose if that's not a problem, you can come too."

"Of course. I have no ulterior motives but your protection," he assured. "Then I shall be the arrow that strikes your enemy."

"We will leave two days from now. Hopefully that will be enough time for Sir Ludis to get his affairs in order."


	3. Chapter 3

They set out in the morning of the third day, accompanied by trumpets and the assembled court. They rode through forests and fields, crossed bridges and caverns, through firths and bogs, until, finally, they reached the shore of the sea. "Hither ho! I see an island!", Karias exclaimed. "And 'tis clouded in mist!", Ludis added.

"Okay... but how do we reach it?" Raskreia asked. She looked around to see if there was a boat nearby.

"We'll need to find a way. It's too far to swim!", Ludis sighed and got off his horse. "There might be a village with a fisher willing to take us."

"Is getting off your horse wise for now? We don't know if there's a village nearby." Still, she led the way to the east. The island could wait until they found stables for their mounts anyway. Ragna, named after the sword they were after, deserved to be taken care of properly while they were gone.

"Izarok and Amore are probably tired too," Karias mused. Their noble steeds. Once they arrived at the village, they spent an entire afternoon questioning villagers until one of them, an old fisherman, shared an old story with them - of a seamonster that lived between the South bay and the island. At dawn, it could be summoned by singing. An idea that enticed Karias. He loved this!

Raskreia was as stone faced as ever. “So we find somewhere to stay for the night, and come morning, Karias will sing to the sea monster.”

"And how will that help us?" Ludis frowned critically. "I'll sing about our quest and convince the monster to help us!"

"We need to get across somehow. And the fisherman wasn't willing to take us across." So giving Karias his shot was worth it.

They stayed at a small inn, and of course, Raskreia received the best room, while Ludis and Karias took turns standing guard in front of it throughout the night. In the early morning, they set out again, riding to the South bay as the sun slowly rose, casting its first light on the calm morning waters. Karias stepped forward and cleared his throat. everyone always complimented his talents in lyrics and music and he had spent almost all night thinking of a song.

_"Oh sea, oh sea! Hear these travelers in need!   
I swear, I swear, we're no foes indeed!   
See the princess before you, a pilgrim,   
oh monster show us you're not... fearsome!   
So help us cross these waters deep,   
to this island of misty shores,   
where your lady my lady's sword doth keep!   
Reclaim what is ours, in peace, no wars,   
oh monster o' the south bay, help us!"_

Technically her father's sword, but that would work well enough. "You think something will actually show up, Sir Ludis?"

Ludis shrugged while Karias sang his heart out - and Karias was heard, indeed! The waves of the sea carried his tune all the way to the deep palace of King Roctis, who ruled over the seas, and hope lit up in his heart. In response, he sent out the Leviathan, his personal servant. A giant serpent emerged from the waters by the shore, a beast easily spanning fifty feet in length. Karias recoiled with a shriek.

Raskreia walked up, face as stony and impassive as always. “So this is the sea monster.” It was massive.

Karias stepped before her, bow drawn, and Ludis drew his shield. "Beware, your highness!"

“You summoned it, Karias. Hasn’t it appeared to do as you asked?” She stepped closer, examining the serpent.

The serpent held still, turning to place its fluke on the beach - a way to mount its back.

Raskreia reached out to pet the beast before mounting. “You two getting on?”

The two men were staring, frozen solid, for a couple of moments before getting on the monster's back. It turned and swam on to bring them across the bay, keeping them out of the water. Karias was absolutely amazed, waxing on about the beauty and splendour of the one who carried them towards their destiny. The mist lifted once they were almost at the beach - in the shallow waters, the Leviathan stopped with a deep, yet warm grumble.

“We get off here then?” Did they leap off and swim? Or would they put their fluke back out. She stroked the monster’s back where she still sat.

It turned again, the fluke would serve as a way to get off again - Ludis went first, the shallow waters reached his knees when he got off. That was alright, though. The island itself was overgrown with peach trees bearing rich fruit, roses that climbed along marble columns, golden grass and bright sun despite the mist that surrounded this truly magical island. "I could stay here forever!", Ludis sighed, which earned him a slap on the back of the head from Karias. "Be careful what you say, or the fae will take you!"

“The fae?” Raskreia asked. This was a fae island? “Is the Lady we seek also fae then?”

"I don't know anything! But this is magical, so I would not be surprised if fae lived here too!" They reached a lake, clear and blue and perfectly still. Indeed, a sword floated in the crystal-clear turquoise water, just a foot beneath the surface - that could be walked upon without issue, as though invisible glass or ice covered the surface.

“... I was told that there was a guardian for this.” Raskreia walked onto the water, moving forward towards the sword. She needed it, and it was rightfully hers to begin with.

Karias kept Ludis from stepping on the water as well - this was an important moment, the princess needed to retrieve the magic sword of her father.

Eventually, she was above the sword. The princess knelt, pressing her hand to try and take it. The strange surface stopped her. Her brow furrowed in upset. It was _right there_ and all that was keeping her from taking it was this strange barrier.

Something stirred in the crystal clear waters - and suddenly, the barrier disappeared, leaving the princess to drop, pulled down by the weight of her armor and soaked clothes. While Karias and Ludis immediately started peeling off their armors, a young woman swam up to Raskreia, looking at her with curious, red eyes. With a smile, she offered a hand.

Raskreia took it. She didn’t really have a choice at this point. She would drown if not for another’s help. And the young woman... had she always been here? They hadn’t seen her before now.

The woman took the hand firmly and pulled her back towards the surface, propelling them both upward with a strong, scaled tail. A mermaid lived in this lake! She brought Raskreia to the shore and laughed, sweetly and loudly, as Karias and Ludis knelt next to their princess, worried for her well-being

Raskreia coughed, hacking up the swallowed water inelegantly. It took some time before she was able to look to the mermaid once more. “So you are the guardian of my father’s sword then?” She was the only one around here.

The mermaid gave a nod and Karias bowed to her. "Thank you for saving the princess, o fair Lady of the Lake!"

"I prefer just being called Ignes. Yes. I am the _guardian_ of Ragnarok, so to say."

“Ignes...” A rather ironic name for a mermaid. “May I please have it?” Best get to the point. She would likely tell her if there were extra steps.

"It is your father's, you say?" She tilted her head.

Raskreia nodded. “He sent me on a quest, and I require it to fulfil it.”

"Then you're a rightful heir!" She gasped excitedly. "You'll need to do two things!" She held up two fingers to accompany her words.

“What are my tasks?”

"First: you need to say: _Lady of the Lake, I release you from your duty_ . Second: you'll have to carry me from here to the other shore, and release me into the open sea."

“Okay. _Lady of the Lake, I release you from your duty._” Raskreia then walked forward, placing an arm around the woman’s waist and... where was she supposed to put the other one, actually?

The mermaid looked downright happy as she placed an arm around Raskreia's shoulder. "Don't worry. The tail isn't slimy or anything."

“That’s not... I don’t know how your anatomy works and this is a _long_ tail.” Raskreia blushed.

"Don't you worry." She laughed. "You couldn't touch me inappropriately even if you tried."

That was also not what she was going for. A tail was not legs and would not bend the way it would when she was carrying a person. All the same, she reached underneath her and tried picking her up.

The tail was firm, but flexible, there was no issue in carrying her like that. "I really wondered if anyone eligible will ever come! All I get is dumb knights and sailors."

“Eligible?” Raskreia began carrying the woman in the direction they’d come from, her knights in tow.

"Someone who is a true heir to Ragnarok! Only a true heir, or, well, the sorcerer king himself, can free me."

“Ah. Yes, I doubt my father would come himself. He seemed... rather insistent on me doing it.”

"Well. I had a message for him, from Lagus, but I don't remember it!" She sighed. "It's just been too long!"

“... Lagus? The mage my father hates?”

"I don't know, but yes, he is a mage!"

“I’ve never met him. Father tells... entirely too fabricated stories about him.”

"Lagus is the one who imprisoned me here! To keep the message, until one of the Sorcerer-Kings bloodline sets me free!"

“And you forgot it.” Well. It probably was not important anyway.

"Yes. I apologize. I forgot it. It's been so long! So horrible! _I was so alone the whole time!!!! _"

“That is horrible,” Raskreia conceded. “But you’re not there anymore, and we should reach the shore soon enough.”

The mermaid smiled happily. "Ho!", Karias exlaimed. "The fog has lifted!" The view to the other side of the bay was perfectly clear!

Once they’d reached the shore, Raskreia set the mermaid down in the lapping waves. “This should be close enough.”

"Thank you!" She smiled widely - and swam off into the depths. "Hey! Wait!" Ludis ran a few steps forward. "What about the sword?!" Or a way off the island!!

“...” Raskreia blushed deeply. Tricked by the Lady of the Lake. How could she rescue her prince now? “I suppose we go back and try to fish it out of the lake.”

"There is no need for that," a gentle, deep voice said. Manly. Karias looked around in confusion as slowly, the tip of a blade emerged from the waters. This was Ragnarok, carried up by a merman with long, black waves and the same red eyes as the Lady of the Lake.

“That’s...” So this merman was the guardian then? “So the task was simply to free the Lady. She was not the keeper at all.”

"No. 'tis was but a decoy. This, Princess, is the true Ragnarok. Thank you for freeing my daughter."

Raskreia reaches out, accepting the sword from him. “Were you also the one to send the leviathan?” If so, then he was as much a part of saving her as they were.

"Yes." The leviathan emerged from the waters as well, and the merman briefly ran his hand along its black scales. "The merfolk will remember you returned them their princess."

“You helped us do it. It was an equal exchange.” He’d gotten his daughter back himself by making sure they could do their job.

The man smiled. "Blessings upon you, may you succeed in your quest." With those words, the merking disappeared, and the Leviathan brought them back to the other shore. Karias was absolutely elated. "Oh I must write tales of this!", he gasped once they were back on solid ground. "This is so touching! My heart is on fire! The princess of the sea reunited with her people!!!"

“Maybe if you sing again sometime you can speak with her.” He was one of the heroes helping Raskreia on her epic quest. That had to count for something.

"I shall do so! But first, we must break the curse of your prince!" Well, if he could not marry her himself, he would dedicate himself to making sure she did get the right husband.

“Of course.” They made their way back to the village, where they prepped their horses for the next leg of their journey. “To Krea!” There they would find ‘King’ Muzaka, And could ask about where the tower was.


	4. Chapter 4

They set out and rode through deserts and forests, mountains and wide fields - until they finally reached the capital of Krea, where they were met with hospitality, for the castellan knew the princess and Duke Karias well to recognize them. The travellers received a warm meal in the huntin room of the king who, after half an hour, joined them too. "Princess Raskreia! _And_ Ex-King Karias! Yes, I heard of your abdication. What brings you two here?"

“A quest. Where is the crown prince held?” Hopefully, Father’s story was true and the not-king wanted the true heir on the throne.

Muzaka sat down and steepled his fingers. "I assume you want to break the curse?"

The princess nodded. “The Sorcerer King sent me to do so.” And, just like in everything else, she had no intention of failing.

"... I see. Well. You would need to get past the dragon first. The main problem, really."

Ah dragon... right. Father did mention that. Raskreia’s brow twitched, but otherwise showed no discomfort with the idea. “Just getting passed is good enough? I do not need to slay it?”

"... Well, you probably also need to get back out, so... you might want to slay it or otherwise make sure it won't keep you from leaving."

The princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Okay.” She’d slay it then. “Done.” It was _only_ a dragon. And perhaps, if she thought of it that way, she would be more successful.

Muzaka laughed. "I like your attitude. The castle is up on the lonely mountain by Lake Nebena. That was one of the favourite castles of the prince's twin. The dragon appeared shortly after the sleeping prince was put there."

She nodded. “May we rest and prepare for the journey and battle here?”

"Of course. You will always be a guest here - well. If you succeed, and marry the prince, which I assume is your plan, this will be your home anyway."

Her father had spoken true. Muzaka wanted Raizel awake and on his throne, and would assist them to that end. Even if all they’d asked was for shelter, succour, and supplies. They’d set out in a few days, after they’d rested up. You couldn’t fight a dragon when you were running on fumes.

They were well recovered, and during these past days, Karias had worked on writing a ballad about the Lady of the Lake and how the princess liberated her. Well, now that he was no king anymore, he could dabble into the bardic arts instead! When this adventure was over, he would find another.

They ventured forth to the beautiful forests that surrounded the lonely mountain. The sun was beginning to set and they set up camp by the shore of the lake, deciding to take the last bit to the castle in the morning, when they and their horses were well rested. Karias whistled. "I can see the castle from here. Impressive."

Her father had spoken true. Muzaka wanted Raizel awake and on his throne, and would assist them to that end. Even if all they’d asked was for shelter, succour, and supplies. They’d set out in a few days, after they’d rested up. You couldn’t fight a dragon when you were running on fumes.

They were well recovered, and during these past days, Karias had worked on writing a ballad about the Lady of the Lake and how the princess liberated her. Well, now that he was no king anymore, he could dabble into the bardic arts instead! When this adventure was over, he would find another.

They ventured forth to the beautiful forests that surrounded the lonely mountain. The sun was beginning to set and they set up camp by the shore of the lake, deciding to take the last bit to the castle in the morning, when they and their horses were well rested. Karias whistled. "I can see the castle from here. Impressive."

"It's certainly big enough to house a dragon." And the prince was in the tallest tower. This was going to be a pain to get to him. Especially if she sustained any injuries.

"... How would one even slay a dragon?" Karias rubbed his forehead. "I can try to make more arrows. Makeshift, but arrows."

“Ragnarok.” It was a magical blade meant to save the prince. “I will slay it with Ragnarok. And you two will provide support.”

"Do you want me to get to a vantage point and provide some distraction?", Karias offered. Archers were pretty ideal for that.

The princess nodded. “And Sir Ludis will be with me to flank it.”

"You could... technically... try to get on its back while I am taking it up front," Ludis suggested. The dragon could not watch three directions at once.

“Not a bad plan. But also not necessarily what will happen.” It was still a flank though, so... “We will attempt it as the first plan all the same.”

Ludis nodded. "Then we will need to be well rested." Karias hummed. "Once the dragon is slain... how do you lift the curse?"

“I assume I’ll figure it out when I get to it. Kisses tend to be a cure all for these sorts of things though.” From the stories she’d heard.

A dreamy sigh. Ah, he would love to kiss the princess himself! Alas... another would have to do. "A true princess' kiss surely must be a powerful cursebreaker."

"... I wouldn't be surprised if his Majesty the Sorcerer King just bespelled my lips."

They all laughed at that. The evening, they spent telling stories and tales by the campfire - tomorrow, it was all or nothing. They rose early and set out on their horses. "How big do you think is the dragon?", Ludis mused.

"Dragon sized." Duh. Whatever that was.

"Have you ever _seen_ a dragon?", Ludis asked, which earned him a derisive snort from Karias. "No one has seen a dragon in a hundred years."

"I've heard that technically the sea monsters are a sub-classification of them." And they'd all seen Leviathan.

They jested and discussed some more, until they reached the gatehouse of the castle. Karias rubbed his chin. "I'll...probably split from here and try to reach a vantage point.

She nodded. “Be careful.” If the dragon caught sight of him before he could find a good point, then... No. Karias would be fine. “Sir Ludis. Let’s go in.”

Ludis nodded and lead the way. The dragon was impossible to miss - a large monster slumbering in the courtyard. Its red scales glistened in the sun and it emitted intense heat - and as Ludis and the princess tried to sneak past, it rose from its slumber, making combat inevitable.

Luckily, the adventurers already prepared a strategy! Simple, but effective - until Ragnarok broke against the scales during a powerful swing. Not that it would stop the princess. Shortly before the dragon could roast Duke Karias, she thrust the broken shard of Ragnarok between the thick, hot scales of the dragon - which sent it collapsing with agonised shrieking. "Ragnarok!", Karias exclaimed as he descended from the battlements.

"Princess, go and find the prince, I shall gather the shards of your sword so it may be reforged!", Ludis proclaimed.

She nodded, she shard still in hand. She walked up the stairs leisurely, in no particular rush to get to her prince now that the threat had been dealt with. After a few flights going up the tallest tower, she opened a door.

Everything was dusty - Karias coughed. It looked just as bad as the rest of the castle. But... There was clearly someone on the bed! Albeit, they, too, were covered in dust. "My princess, let me dust off your prince," Karias offered.

Raskreia was a bit bewildered. “Can he even _breathe_ under that much dust?”

"... We'll find out." He pulled a large, fluffy feather from his pocket. Usually, he would use it as quill, but now ... Ceremoniously, Karias approached the bed and began brushing the dust from the man's face. Handsome and pale, with raven hair and noble features. And he looked young! A pang of jealousy ran through Karias as he stepped aside so Raskreia may approach the somewhat cleaned up Prince.

He was rather nice looking. Raskreia sat lightly next to him, another cloud of dust billowing up in response. After a coughing fit, she leaned in, touching his face. This was simple, right? She pressed her lips to his.

Karias looked away uncomfortably, expecting celestial changing, glowing lights, anything - but nothing happened. The prince remained fast asleep, though he was clearly still alive.

“It didn’t work.” What? The stories had _always_ said that a maiden’s kiss would save a prince. “... Am I not considered a maiden?”

"What did you do?!" His eyes widened in shock.

“What do you mean?”

"Did you..." He blushed. "Do anything that might have unmaidened you?"

“No!” Raskreia blushed heavily. “The Sorcerer-King needs me chaste for certain spells.” They worked, so she was obviously a maiden.

That was too much information. "Then what are we supposed to do? Shake him?"

Raskreia took the sleeping prince by his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

His coronet dropped to the floor, but that was it. Karias rubbed his chin. "If I were a maiden I'd try kissing him too, but alas..."

Raskreia blushed again. “You... aren’t?”

"Uhm... I apologize. No. I am not."

So Karias was a loose man. Good to know, she supposed. “... Should we... just put him out of his misery then?”

"...This is no life. If the kiss of a chaste princess cannot save him, nothing can. And..." Maybe she could elope with him.

Raskreia nodded, taking the shard of Ragnarok and plunging it into his chest. “At least he will rest peacefully now.” And not be trapped in an endless sleep.

Karias lowered his head. "Rest in peace, Prince Cartis Emma de Raizel." That was his name, right?

“Cadis Etrama di Raizel, if I’m remembering right.” Karias had gotten it wildly wrong. And when did he hear the prince’s name anyway?

However, this man would _not_ rest in peace - a pale hand rose, fumbling, sleepily touching the hilt of the blade plunged in his chest.

“Karias. Did you bring bandages?” Her calm tone was completely at odds with her internal panic. Had she... had she managed to awaken him only to kill him because she didn’t wait long enough? Maybe the kiss _had_ broken it and he simply needed to finish his sleep to awaken.

With a sharp hiss of pain, the Prince pulled the broken sword from his chest - but no blood gushed from the wound, no, there was hardly a wound at all, gleaming in a blueish, magic light. ".. what..." Raizel blinked.

"... That was meant for a mercy kill, but I suppose this works too." It did mean she had someone to marry, after all. "Are you... all right?"

... Kill...? His eyes widened and he pointed the broken blade at the woman. "... who are you?! Where's my brother?"

Annoying. Her eyes narrowed at her suitor. "I am Princess Raskreia of Lukedonia. If the stories are true, your brother was sentenced to death over a decade ago." More than that, actually. But since she didn't have a concise time of death, this was the best she could give.

"..." Raizel paled. That was... "Of Lukedonia? What happened to the sorcerer king? Are you his daughter?" He coughed when him sitting up stirred up dust.

"Yes. My father is fine. He sent me here to wake you up." She blushed and looked to the side. "I... was sent on this quest to gain a husband."

Raizel blushed. Oh. So this would probably be - before he could say anything, loud, shrill screaming erupted from outside. "Prince Raizel! Prince!" A man was yelling, though it was clearly not Ludis.

"Who on Earth? Karias. Go check on that," Raskreia commanded. Karias opened the door to a red-haired man running into the tower.

He stumbled in, bare as he was born into this world, with wide, wild eyes. "Prince!" "Sir Urokai?!" Raizel blushed. Why was the knight naked?!

Raskreia averted her eyes, her face flushing deeply. "Find some clothes!" She shouted at the red-head.

Karias wrapped the hysteric man in his cloak. "This is Count Urokai of House Agvain. He was supposed to be the captain of the royal guard," Raizel explained with a blush. Urokai had to sit on a chair in a way that would make sure he would not expose himself to the princess.

"I... I remember wanting to guard you, my Prince. At any cost. And then Lagus..." Turned him into a dragon.

"It seems Lagus has done a great many things against people." Even if she still thought her father was exaggerating. "You are well now, at least."

"... I can't believe he did this to me!" Urokai was absolutely furious. Raizel shifted. "Thank you for breaking this curse, Princess Raskreia."

She nodded. "I imagine you'll be wanting to know how your kingdom fares. It has been over twenty years."

He paled slightly and nodded. "Yes. Please tell me."

Raskreia began to explain. His brother's execution for suspected foul play with Raizel's magical slumber. His friend ascending the throne in his place. Nothing was sugarcoated, nor was it made unnecessarily cruel.

The Prince had fallen silent. So Muzaka ruled in his stead... this saddened him, since he knew his friend loved freedom. ".. and now you have freed me in order to marry me."

"More or less. I will not force you to though, regardless of what my father wants." She might have gone on this quest for a husband, but she would not have one unwilling.

"I appreciate it. I assume that the woman I was expected to marry, Queen Aris, settled with another sovereign."

“Sovereign... no. She married the mayor of Brighttown shortly after the curse on _her_ was broken.” Was... was this just an elaborate plan by her father and Lagus to break up an engagement they didn’t like?

The puzzled look on the Prince's face lead Karias to step forward and briefly retell the story of Queen Aris and Prince-Consort Maduke, so Raizel would understand. He gave a slow nod. "I am glad she is well, then." Even if she was always rather strange and often made him uncomfortable, he still did not wish any ill on her.

Raskreia stayed deep in thought before asking, "what do you remember before you were cursed, Prince Raizel?"

He furrowed his brows. "The banquet... And Lagus' turnip." Raizel frowned. The turnips? "... My brother." That was the last thing he remembered. "He looked... worried. He said..." What did he say? Raizel closed his eyes, struggling to remember.

"So the turnip part was real and my father wasn't just making stuff up?" It was... so surreal! She shook her head. Ridiculous!

Raizel opened his eyes again. "... he hoped to see me again?" Whatever that meant.

Her eyes narrowed. "Everyone was led to believe whatever happened was an attempt on your life." Him wanting to see his brother again, whatever the circumstances that led to him saying it, clearly contradicted that.

"... my brother was involved in this?" Raizel looked rather baffled.

"I have already mentioned that he was put to death for it." Raskreia was clearly uncomfortable, beginning to pace the room. An innocent man had been put to death? She did not like the thought.

Everything was a blur, and Raizel was clearly confused. Urokai frowned. "There's something on here." He reached for an object on the little side table next to his armchair. A sealed letter, dusty, the writing on the envelope faded by time. _To my brother._

A last message. Raskreia would let him read it in peace. "Karias. Let's go see what else the castle has. I'm sure the prince could use some food after his ordeal." Everything in storage would likely be rotted to dust, but they could still seek out gardens. Otherwise they could probably make something with their provisions.

Karias ushered Urokai out of the room as well - they ran into Ludis just outside the tower's chamber. Ludis would help Raskreia look for provisions while Karias accompanied Urokai to find some clothes for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas, friends <3

Some time later, Ludis and Raskreia came back up with what was made, Ludis carrying the pot and Raskreia carrying some bowls. It was a difficult climb like that, but since they had no way of knowing what physical state the prince was in beyond alive, this was the best option. Raskreia opened the door. “Prince Raizel. We will dine before departing for your castle.”

Raizel stood by the window, the letter still in his hands. He had brushed the dust off himself, and had tried to smoothe his hair back. Actually, he was truly handsome now that he looked mostly awake. "Thank you."

“Are you well?” He was well enough to stand, he was well enough to travel on his own, she supposed. Raskreia set the bowls on a table nearby. An end table, but it should suffice all the same. As Ludis filled one up she brought it to the prince.

Raizel shrugged and sat on the padded window sill. He could just hold the bowl in his hand. "The letter... The spell was supposed to have me wake up a couple of months after his coronation."

“It doesn’t appear to have worked that way.” Raskreia accepted a bowl of her own from Ludis.

"No one could predict the way your father's counter spell would act." It had put him to sleep, yes, but for decades...

“Is _that_ why I was sent here?” To fix the man’s own mistakes? Was gaining a prince simply a ploy?

"I do not know." The Lord was always a very particular man, and few knew of the reasons why he did things the way he did.

She sighed. “I apologise for the losses this has caused you.” Had her father simply not interfered... she angrily took a spoonful of the stew Ludis had made.

"He did not know," Raizel assured, though of course, all of this caused him great grief. So many people... "I remember. The queen of Lukedonia was with you, and could not attend my coronation for that reason."

Raskreia blushed. “Yes.” It was... awkward, to say the least. How large their age gap was. But what was Raizel to do? He was now far younger than his former peers.

Urokai aside, who was enjoying his stew. He was still about the same age as Raizel."Finally something that isn't _raw_ or _burned_ !", he sighed in delight.

“What was it like, being a dragon?” Karias asked the man.

"Uhm, not great at all?! You're always _angry_!" Or maybe that was just him. "Like a haze. Like ... a single long nightmare."

"What will you do now, Sir Urokai?" Raskreia asked. He, like Prince Raizel, had been missing for over twenty years. He did not have a position back at the castle waiting for him like one did for the Prince, in all likelihood.

"... Prince, may I stay in your service?" His brows knitted together in worry, and Raizel nodded.

Well. That was solved. "... Prince Raizel... the shard of the sword I stabbed you with... I need it back." It was part of Ragnarok, and she'd need to get it reforged.

"Ah. Ragnarok was found, then." He nodded at the shard on the bedside table. He has no use for it.

"How long has it been _missing_ for?" What was all of this nonsense!?

"It's been stolen a couple of years before my coronation."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is _that_ what this ridiculous grudge match between Lagus and my father is?"

"I don't know too much about that. They always seemed to be on fairly good terms when I saw them together."

"I can't say I've ever seen them together, but he's always spoken poorly of Lagus."

"I bet they're only doing that behind each others backs but pretend to be friends," Urokai butted in.

"Fake friendship? That sounds like more effort than it's worth." Raskreia set her bowl down, finished, and flipped her hair. "You can accomplish the same result with less effort just by being polite."

"Well you can ask him when you're back. Hey. What became of Lagus? I have unsettled business with him." Urokai cracked his knuckles to specify what kind of business he meant.

"I have no idea. As far as I know, he's still around. Apparently Queen Aris's new husband is a close friend of his." If what her father said was anything to go by.

"Well. Then it shouldn't be too hard to find him." "Won't he just turn you into a toad or something?", Ludis asked carefully.

"Meddling in the business of sorcerers is generally not a wise idea," Karias stated. Hypocritical, perhaps, given his association with Raskreia, but it wasn't like they'd had a choice in the matter.

"I can't let him get away with this! He turned me into a dragon! I could have _died_ !"

"But you didn't," Karias pointed out.

"I agree," Raizel said after finishing his stew. He had not even realized how hungry he was. "It is dangerous to confront a sorcerer. Do not attempt to seek vengeance against Lagus."

Raskreia stood. "I won't stop him if he truly wants to go on a fool's errand." She stretched her limbs a bit, walking over to grab the broken hilt of Ragnarok. "As for the rest of us, our quest is coming to an end. Let's return Raizel to his home."

They finished their meal and set out to return to the capital, where Muzaka reigned. On the way, they stopped at a small city under the rule of Urokai's cousin - his return was most surprising, and they received two additional horses and supplies, so that Urokai and Raizel could ride by themselves. This allowed them to finish their journey back to the capital faster. Raizel looked around curiously. "I don't remember the last time I have been in town." He knew the view from the window well, but he barely remembered actually going here himself.

“You’ll have time to reacquaint yourself.” Raskreia knew, it was important for a ruler to know their home city, at least.

"I was always in the castle." His health has been frail, when he was a child, and then, later, he developed into someone who preferred to stay at home.

That made Karias double take at him. "You... should really get to know your people, Prince Raizel. It's not good to just rely on what people tell you about your country. You need to take a look at it yourself too."

Raizel knew that he should be more outgoing, but it was so much _easier_ to stay in and leave the ruling and the decisions to others. At the castle, they were welcomed by Muzaka himself. "By Grandpa Mino's beard! It's you!" He stretched out his arms towards Raizel to welcome him with a bear hug.

Raizel awkwardly allowed Muzaka to take him into a hug. What was he supposed to say here? That he'd returned? That he was ready for a crown entirely too heavy when he was supposed to be coronated? "It's good to see you," he settled on.

Muzaka pulled away with a smile. "And Sir Urokai! Where were you?!"

"Lagus turned me into a dragon," the redhead said with grit teeth.

"But they have been safely returned," Raskreia added.

"Yes. Thanks to you. Well done, princess. Come, you all should rest, have a wash, I will make sure there will be some good proper food when you are done!"

That brought a smile to Raizel's face. He really was ravenous lately. It was strange.

Muzaka left them some time to clean off the dust and grime of the road and catch a break before gathering again for a meal. "You know, I was starting to lose hope," Muzaka admitted, sitting next to Raizel. He was not even a proper monarch! Just a distant cousin of a distant branch of the royal family. But headstrong enough to do the right thing - to wait for the true king's return.

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Everything was like it was yesterday for Raizel. He could commiserate with Muzaka’s struggles, but... it was like there was a gap.

"... well, it's not like you could sleep faster or anything." Muzaka laughed, and Karias gave a polite chuckle as well.

Raizel cracked a small smile at that before focusing on his meal. "I am glad that you were the one to take care of things for me."

"Well, who else? I didn't want to risk anyone grabbing the throne that just is not _theirs._ It's yours. It always has been yours."

"... My brother..." It was his as well, if anything was to happen to him.

"He was the one who conspired against you to gain the throne." Muzaka's facial expression hardened.

Raizel looked down. "Can I speak to you alone?"

"Of course." Muzaka got up and nodded to Raskreia politely before stepping outside on the balcony. "Yes?"

It took a bit for Raizel to begin speaking. "What... exactly happened?"

"Your brother took the throne, but I found letters between him and Lagus that prove they conspired to have you killed."

"Killed. You actually found proof that they wanted me _dead?_" As opposed to asleep.

"Are you seriously trying to defend him?" Muzaka raised an eyebrow.

"I..." Raizel's face fell. "He left me a letter, you know. It said how much he looked forward to me waking back up, once he'd properly established himself as king."

"... I am sorry. Treason is treason. We did not believe him."

"I know." His brother would be here otherwise. But that was not Muzaka's fault. "The princess... said she rescued me in order to marry me."

"Oh. Yeah. She's pretty. Are you interested?"

Raizel blushed. "I... what?"

"Well. She is willing to marry you, are _you_ willing to marry? And also, are you willing to take back this crown?"

"Yes." Hmm... he might be able to get more answers about his brother's fate, maybe stop whoever caused it from causing more tragedies if he married the Sorcerer-King's daughter. "To both."

Muzaka smiled. "Great. I am not made to be king, but I bet you two would make a good ruling pair, from what little I know about the princess." Or rather, she would be a good ruler and Raizel could, hopefully, do the things he liked.

Raizel smiled at that. "Tell me more." It would be good to get others' opinions of his bride-to-be.

"Well. She is not like her father, which is probably a good thing. As in, serious. Gets things done. But reasonable and well educated, apparently. Overall, I think she will make a good queen."

"Good." He could use someone reliable at his side. Since he didn't have his brother anymore. "I'll have to speak to her and tell her I accept her suit then."

"Great. Congratulations, then?" It had worked out well enough for Raizel, he supposed. He was alive, he was still young, he still had his crown and he now would have a princess to marry as well!

He nodded. "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what? I mean, the answer is yes in any case, but what will I be helping you with?"

Raizel blushed. "I don't know how to get married." It was just something he was supposed to do.

"Ah. Right. Uh, I guess you will have to propose to the sorcerer-king and ask for his daughter's hand, and all that stuff."

He nodded. "I will do that then."

"Well. Greater idiots have managed to get married!" Muzaka laughed. "Let's go back to your guests."

“Yes.” Muzaka really was the greatest friend he could have asked for.

With a smile, Muzaka led him back to their guests - everything would be alright, he had no doubt about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Their group took their time to recover from their adventures before heading back to Lukedonia, where the Lord was overjoyed to see that Raizel was awake. Though it was a pity that Ragnarok had been broken in the process, it was alright. There were ways to reforge magic swords. More importantly, Raskreia and Raizel informed him of their intentions to marry, which, beyond doubt, sparked joy.

Three months later, they scheduled the wedding and the coronation on the same day to save travel time and expenses. The streets of the capital were decorated with flowers and flags of the two countries on the big day of the king. The Lord found Raizel in his room, looking out of the window. "Shouldn't you be greeting your guests? At least greet Queen Aris for me, I don't want to talk to her."

"Why don't you want to talk to Aris?" She'd been perfectly sociable, if a bit uncomfortable, last Raizel had met her, twenty-and-some years ago.

"Long story." He waved his hand. "I greeted almost all of your guests in your stead already.'

He nodded. "Can I... ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything, son." The Lord smiled benevolently. Ah, his son in law was a wonderful lad!

"... Why did you interfere with Lagus's spell?" Now that he knew it wasn't supposed to actually harm him...

"He was trying to kill you." Point and simple.

"Do you honestly think that? Is that really what you tell yourself in the face of a lack of proof?" Or was he lying? Raizel... was probably being harsh and foolish in his face, but he did have his own aesthetics of justice. Ones that had been flouted by this whole mess.

"I do not like what you are insinuating." The Lord's eyes narrowed. "I know a death spell when I see one."

Raizel shook his head. "My brother waited eagerly for me to wake back up. His letter said as much. This was nothing more than a plan for us to switch places."

"Are you really so naive?" The Lord huffed derisively. "Since the spell failed to kill you, _of course_ you were bound to wake up eventually. And of course he would not want you to think he was actually trying to get you killed."

"Are you implying you somehow know my brother better than I do?" Raizel turned back to the window. "And even if it was supposed to kill me, why save me? My brother would have been better for my country. Everyone knew that." Tradition being forced on them was the only reason they didn't switch to begin with.

"Any man who resorts to vile treachery can be no true king," he insisted, though the truth was quite simple, and he would not admit it.

"... I will be seeking justice for this matter." Raizel stated simply, the curls at the ends of his hair more apparent than they usually were. "I do hope that it was an accident on your part." If it were a misunderstanding, it could be forgiven. Him deliberately interfering, on the other hand...

'"You don't honestly mean to try me, a fellow king _and your father-in-law_, for trying to save your life?!"

Raizel shook his head. "Not without proof." That wasn't justice, after all. Just a witch trial. "I will be seeking it. The whole truth of this matter, no matter what it may be."

The Lord was rather taken aback by the prince's insistence, a far cry from the meek, withdrawn man he was used to. It seemed as if he did not just wake up literally, but also metaphorically. "I don't know what you are hoping to find, but I hope it will bring you peace of mind."

He nodded. "I will go greet my guests now." He'd successfully drawn the man to him alone and said his piece. It was time to go see everyone else.

This was absolutely unlike the Raizel he knew - this was a firmness and determination he was usually only used to see in his brother. This was almost suspicious. And his hair! It looked much curlier than usual! However, he would have to hide his worries, and so he merely returned to the reception of the coronation. Past Queen Aris who told his daughter all about the joys of being married, and towards the others. There was still time until the coronation and the subsequent wedding.

The coronation went smoothly, and the wedding was beautiful. Karias cried loudly, clutching on to the Sorcerer-King as the love of his live wed another man, one more worthy than him.

Raskreia was every bit the dignified bride one would imagine her as, and once Raizel wed her, he crowned her his queen, too. Many occasions in one. "My husband." She placed her hand on his arm as he led her down to the exit of the cathedral, where the carriage would await them. Of course, the people wanted to see their king and queen, as well as the high guests. An opulent procession through the city to the castle to entertain the masses. "This is a joyous day."

“Indeed it is, my wife.” He helped her up into the carriage with a strength that was just a bit beyond what his slender form and gentle countenance would imply. “Tell me, how does it feel to see your new people?”

She waited for him to sit as well, and took this time to think of a good answer. "I look forward to seeing how I can prove myself a worthy queen for them."

“I am sure you will be. Muzaka said as much.” Even if he didn’t know her well personally, he did trust Muzaka’s judgement. His brother’s unjust punishment aside.

"... if you did not think so, would you still have accepted my proposal?" She sounded genuinely _curious._

A beat passed before Raizel answered, “I do not know. Perhaps.”

"Thank you for your honest response." They were wed now, and it honestly hardly made a difference - but it was something she just had wondered about, idly, without real consequence. "I am glad you think positvely of me, though."

He blushed and looked out the window. "How can you not think positively of your rescuer?" Even though it wouldn't have been needed without her father's interference, she'd still come through.

"I only stabbed you with a magic sword," she replied, dead-pan.

He inclined his head, acknowledging that. "Not many have magic swords though. And not many with one would have tried that."

"Father said he is going to reforge it for us." It could be useful to have a magic sword at home.

"... What all is a magic sword supposed to be able to do?"

"... I wonder if stabbing people with it will _always_ heal them."

Hmm... "What... what are the limits of healing?"

"I do not know. I have slain the dragon with it, that turned out to be Urokai."

"... Can it raise the dead?"

"I only received it shortly before it broke, and did not attempt to use it for necromancy."

“Necromancy...” Raizel blushed. “No. I was thinking full revival. Not corpse reanimating.”

"... is it because of your brother?" It was hard to notice that he was still on Raizel's mind.

Raizel was silent for an uncomfortable length of time. “Yes.” Not only would it reverse an unjust execution, but it would give some major leads to what had happened.

"I don't think anyone has this kind of power, raising the dead. Not even my father." Who was considered to be the most powerful magician, after all.

Raizel’s face fell minutely but he nodded all the same. “I understand.”

"I am sorry." She did not have any siblings, and briefly she wondered how she'd feel in his situation. "I apologize for the grief and trouble my father's actions cause you."

“He... did not believe me when I told him my brother meant no harm.” He sighed. “I did not know he was so prideful that he would not consider he could make a mistake.”

Raskreia almost would have snorted. Of course her father would avoid admitting to mistakes, let alone consider the possibility he made one in the first place. "That's who he is." Unfortunately.

Raizel’s eyes slid closed, he face pained as he nodded once more. “Lagus has never done wrong by me or mine. I do not doubt that your father had good intentions, but...” It _hurt_, that he had lost someone for nothing more than a feud he wasn’t part of.

"Have you spoken to him already?" As far as she was aware, the sorcerer has not been invited to the wedding.

Raizel shook his head. “You are his enemy’s daughter. I would not risk you.”

Raskreia fell silent for a couple of seconds, undecided whether to voice her thoughts or not. But Raizel was her husband now, and they should discuss all things openly. "I believe both of them are petty and senile."

“I... suspect much the same. All the same, I would still not risk you.”

"I appreciate it. But if you wish to question Lagus after we have settled in, I support this endeavour." She saw no point in covering for her father's mistakes, if there were any made.

“I will speak with him then.” A light smile crossed his face. Indeed, marrying her was proving a wise choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Their first couple of weeks were still awkward and they were both extraordinarily busy - Raskreia proved to be a particular aid, since she often assisted her father in administrative duties, giving her the experience needed to be able to get to work right away. Thanks to the smooth start into his reign, Raizel could make the journey to see Lagus for an interrogation. Urokai accompanied him, ever the loyal knight, along with five other soldiers who all would assure that their King was safe.

They arrived at Lagus' cottage in the woods, close to the border near Brighttown. A cart stood there, half loaded. Some noise inside - Lagus was packing, clearly preparing to move hastily.

“Mage Lagus,” Raizel greeted. What was Lagus so afraid of that he had to up and leave?

He looked up. "... King Raizel." Oh he'd _heard._ Maduke did tell him about the royal wedding he got to attend with his wife.

"I... wished to speak with you," Raizel stated simply.

"And I also have a score to settle with you!", Urokai butted in. Lagus just sighed wearily. "I listen, majesty.”

"I wanted to know what happened. To make me sleep, and after. Your side of things." Since he'd already heard what his father-in-law thought.

"I don't know what you're on about." He closed a box and it sprung legs all of a sudden, clumsily moving past Raizel and Urokai. First, it crashed into the doorframe, but on second try, the quadrupedal box made it out of the house and with a little jump onto the cart.

Raizel frowned. "Lagus, every story says that you played a part in it."

"You don't remember? You stole one of my prized trademarked golden lilac turnips for your noodle soup."

He hummed, a bit annoyed. "My brother, possibly. But I'd hope you know me better than that."

"Your brother? I heard he was sentenced for treason."

“Yes.” Raizel frowned. “For attempting to kill me. With what happened.” Raizel thought for a moment. “... was it a sleep spell you cast, or was it truly a death spell as the Sorcerer-King claims?”

"Neither. It was supposed to inflict a curse on you that would make you fall asleep after an hour of wakefulness." Extremely annoying.

“Technically still a sleep spell,” Urokai interjected.

Raizel sighed. “And so, my brother was tried and executed for my attempted murder.” He’d have known, right? That Lagus wouldn’t hurt him? “All on the word of a few people who claimed the two of you conspired against me.” His eyes grew misty.

"My boy, I am sorry for this loss." He opened an empty box to start stacking his alchemic ingredients in there. "When the sorcerer-king cast the counter spell, no one was quite sure what happened or how it would affect you."

Raizel simply nodded. “I... am awake now.” Obviously. “... I supposed continuing to seek justice for his death is pointless. There appears to be no one with a clear malevolence and cause to kill him. Nor was it proven it was justified.” For all he knew, his brother was just playing a _prank_ and it went wrong.

"I apologize if you hoped for anything else."

"Hey. Wait. What about me?! You turned me into a dragon!" Of course Urokai wouldn't let go that easily.

"You kept wailing about this! You tried to stab me for trying to examine the prince!"

"Yes, because _you_ were the one trying to kill him! You could have wanted to secretly just finish what you started while he was defenseless!"

"... Urokai..." Rai looked to the redheaded knight. "Mages are basically magical doctors."

"And also people who turn others into dragons, or just outright kill them. And why are you packing so fast anyway?!" "It's time for me to move on," Lagus replied scarcely.

"...Why?" Raizel had never known Lagus to leave the woods of Brighttown.

"I received threats from King Roctis." Politely worded, of course, but still, their undertone was more than clear - he would seek vengeance for the imprisonment of his daughter.

"Who?" Raizel had _never_ heard of the man.

"The king of the seas! He has a major grudge against me, so I am moving somewhere else." He'd already sent word to Maduke, the only friend he could _actually_ trust.

Raizel nodded. Sound enough, he supposed. "So, further inland then?"

"Yes. That, too." He tossed some coats on top of the books in the box he was packing right now. "These seapeople are not to be underestimated just because they are confined to water."

"I wish you luck then."

"Thank you. Claudia! Are you ready packing?!" "Yes, father." A voice rang clear and a veiled young lady slowly came down the stairs, carrying a single bag with her most important belongings. Some strands of purple hair were not hidden. When she noticed the visitors, she gave a respectful bow before moving past Raizel and Urokai to bring her belongings to their carriage.

"... Lagus has a daughter?" Raizel asked Urokai.

"Yes. I grew her from a magic seed I made blossom with my blood," Lagus confirmed with a twinkle in his eye as he left the house. Urokai blinked in confusion. So. Was that a joke, or...?

Lagus simply took off and whistled once he stepped outside. A black cat ran up to him and with a quick spell, it turned into a beautiful black horse instead, ready to draw their carriage. "Farewell, and good luck for your reign, King Raizel!", he called out as he and his daughter took off. Raizel would have to return home without finding the answers he had actually hoped for.

While Raizel and Urokai journeyed back home, Muzaka went on another journey- to visit the Sorcerer King, whom he had vowed to watch over Raizel's throne until the day he returned. Upon his arrival, he was received swiftly. "Muzaka." The Lord sat on his throne, as he usually did, smooth long hair as flawlessly straight as always. "I assume you are here because of our agreement." To keep the throne in return for a wish.

“I am.” His hair, despite being a spiked and wild mess, was thankfully straight as well. The sorcerer-king did not stand for evil curly haired people as allies. “I served my friend faithfully. I want my reward.”

Muzaka was reliable - those who didn't want power were those well suited to keep a position for someone else. Now that the rightful king returned, though... "As you kept your word, I shall keep mine. What is your wish, Muzaka?"

“... Make me a great wolf. I tire of people.” He would run free, away from everyone and everything. Occasionally still visiting his dear friend, of course.

"A wolf?" The king hummed thoughtfully. If he wanted to be a wolf, then he would grant him this wish. An aura of magic power flared up around him as he began to weave the spell - but given his inexperience with transforming people into animals, it was more half-half - though distinctly wolfish, he was more of a man-wolf than true wolf. "This is the best I can do." with some luck, Muzaka would at least retain his ability to speak.

Muzaka nodded, attempting to speak. "My tong feelsh a bid weir, bud I'll ged ushed to id."

"Good enough." Lord clasped his hands together, content with his work. "It might be useful to be able to still speak, I suppose. Well then. Be free, my friend."

The grey wolf-man ran out on all fours, intent on enjoying his new freedom. The wind rustled his fur magnificently.

A warm smile. Ah, he loved helping people! However, a couple of moments later, his smile was pretty much gone. With a flick of his wrist, the Sorcerer-king gestured for a servant to come closer. "Summon Duke Landegre." Duke Gejutel Landegre, the chancellor who was his greatest helper in all of his stately endeavours.

Duke Gejutel walked in elegantly, his straight cut hair swaying lightly behind him despite its short length. "My king." He bowed gracefully.

"I wish to make a new law," he started, sitting upright. Ah, Duke Gejutel was always the perfect epitome of stately elegance and decency. A truly good, upstanding man! "None under the employment of the realm shall have curly hair. Everyone knows curled hair is a clear symptom of evil within, which is why no one employed by the crown should display such hairstyles to the public."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read to this point! I hope you will be on board for the next fairytale, in which the Lord's decision leads to consequences for certain people!


End file.
